vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Izuna (Guilty Gear)
Summary Izuna (イズナ) is a character in Guilty Gear 2: Overture. He is a fox spirit who was exiled to another plane of existence called The Backyard. First appearing as a voice in Soland Sin's head when they are attacked by a mysterious new enemy, he teaches Sol about the new enemy (which also acts as a tutorial in the game) and later travels with Sol and Sin on their journey. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Izuna Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Information Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Magic as Information Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Claims that anyone who get killed by him will suffer endless cycle of death and rebirth), Power Nullification, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Telepathy (Called Sol and Sin from his own realm), Able to forcibly activate opponent's ability, even when they don't know they have the abilities, Invisibility (Was invisible during his meeting with Sol and Sin), Creation and Summoning (Via Master Ghost, user is able to create matter and summon servants) Extrasensory Perception (With Master Ghost, the user can sense people from another dimension), Resurrection (With Master Ghost, the user can resurrect near it), Immortality (Type 4 and limited 8; Reliant on Master Ghost, though this doesn't last indefinitely), Dimensional Teleportation, Portal Creation (Can create portals to different dimensions), BFR (Can send people to different dimensions and places), Enhanced Senses (Sensed Valentine's army across dimensions), Spatial Manipulation (Can swap space between dimensions), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity (Youkais are natural predecessors of Gears, who can live longer than humans), Accelerated Development (Can quickly absorb information), Limited Physics Manipulation (Can tweak with person's inertia), Formerly Non-Corporeal (Was nothing more than an information), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Information Manipulation and Transmutation (Resists getting his information rewritten), Empathic Manipulation (Can create emotions from scratch), Power Nullification (Resists getting his spells nullified by normal magic), Material, Spiritual and Mental attacks (Resists Backyard which assaults one's body, mind and soul) Attack Potency: Universe level (Fought and kept up with Valentine. Was so strong that Ariels needed to personally seal him in order to achieve her goals) Speed: At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Kept up with Valentine. Is a resident of Underworld Hill, a place confirmed that it is beyond time) Lifting Strength: At least Class P Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level (Took hits from Valentine) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range, Thousands of kilometers with attacks, Cross-Dimensional with BFR, Teleportation, Telepathy and Senses. Standard Equipment: His Katana Intelligence: Gifted due to being born in the place with all of information in the universe. Weaknesses: Coward and won't fight until his friends are in danger. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Information Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Physics Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Longevity Users Category:Arc System Works